Kimagure Prince
Kimagure Prince (気まぐれﾌﾟﾘﾝｽ) is an odorite known for his flexible dancing style and emphasized hand movements. He started out as an amateur odorite in 2010 where he performed dance covers of popular Japanese girl groups such as Berryz Kobo and ℃-ute. He later became popular for his choreography of the song "Heart Beats" by emon(Tes.). It reached more than 100k views and became one of the most used choreography among the odorite community. At present, he is currently the sub-leader and light blue member of the morning musumen.. He is also part of a trio called "Asupuni" where he performs with Asupara and Ni-chan. Collaboration Units # Member of morning musumen. # Member of Asupuni # Member of Tokyo Janai Tantei Dan # Member of Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 # Member of Kansai Hatsu List of Dances (2010.03.08) # "Kimagure Princess" (2010.03.15) # "Naichaukamo" -Clear ver.- (2010.03.18) # "Tokkaiko Junjou" (2010.03.24) # "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi nanda" (2010.04.22) # "Shou ga Nai Yume Oibito" (2010.06.24) # "Shou ga Nai Yume Oibito" -Unedited ver.- (2010.06.26) # "Resonant Blue" (2010.07.25) # "Resonant Blue" (2010.07.25) # "Yume to Genjitsu" (2010.08.20) # "Baka ni Shinai de" (2010.08.21) # "DANCE de Bakoon!" (2010.08.27) # "Soku Dakishimete" (2010.08.28) # "C/C (Cindrerella Complex" (2010.08.30) # "C/C (Cindrerella Complex" -Complete edit ver.- (2010.08.31) # "Shiawase Beam Suki Suki Beam" (2010.10.05) # "Umbrella" (2010.10.10) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2010.10.19) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2010.10.27) # "Dakishimete Dakishimete" (2010.11.11) # "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" (2010.11.24) # "Aitai Rolling Christmas" (2010.12.12) # "Heart Beats" (2010.12.30) # "Yumemiru 15 Sai (2011.01.06) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.01.24) # "Nanchatte Ren'ai" (2011.02.15) # "Seishin Bus Guide" (2011.02.19) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2011.02.23) # "shock!" feat. Kimagure Prince and Tomo (2011.02.25) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" -High resolution ver.- (2011.03.11) # "Sweetie×2" feat. Kimagure Prince and Asupara (2011.04.29) # "Heart Beats" -Dance again- (2011.05.08) # "Heroine ni Narou ka!" feat. Kimagure Prince, Zeararu., Nokkuso, Zayan, Hikki, momiji and Fukuo (2011.05.17) # "Dance de Bakon!" (2011.05.31) # "LOL-lots-of-laugh-" feat. Kimagure Prince, Ni-chan and Asupara (2011.06.22) # "Kiss me Aishiteru" feat. Kimagure Prince and Miume (2011.07.22) # "Tokkaiko Junjou" feat. Kimagure and Shirofuku (2011.07.31) # "Heartcatch☆Paradise" (2011.08.16) # "Melody Line" feat. Kimagure Prince Ni-chan and Asupara (2011.08.16) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso, Rei Cheru, Θ (Shi-ta) and Chika (2011.08.20) # "Yumemiru 15 Sai" feat. Kimagure Prince, Zeararu., aira* and Mokkuso (2011.08.28) # "magnet" feat. Kimagure Prince and Forgeru (2011.09.17) # "Kipple・Industry" feat. Kimagure Prince and Asupara (2011.09.26) # "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" feat. Kimagure Prince, aira*, Z Araru., Fukuo, Ni-chan, Asupara, Nokkuso and momiji (2011.10.02) # "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" -Comparison ver.- feat. Kimagure Prince, aira*, Zeararu., Fukuo, Ni-chan, Asupara, Nokkuso and momiji (2011.10.03) # "Suki na Senpai" (2011.10.06) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Kimagure Prince and Miume (2011.11.03) # "Hyadain no JoJoYuJo" feat. Kimagure Prince and Θ (Shi-ta) (2011.11.25) # "galaxias!" feat. Kimagure Prince, Asupara, Zeararu. and Nokkuso (2011.12.25) # "Heart Beats" (collab) (2011.12.28) # "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" (2012.01.14) # "Danmas 3 OP" (2012.01.28) (Community only) # "galaxias!" -Giga mix- feat. Kimagure Prince and Melochin (2012.04.14) # "Scissorhands" feat. Kimagure Prince and Miume (2012.05.05) # "Ren'ai Hunter" feat. morning musumen. (2012.05.10) # "Shoujo Misui" feat. Kimagure Prince and Asupara (2012.06.19) # "Gravity=Reality" feat. Kimagure Prince and Asupara (2012.06.20) # "One・Two・Three" (2012.06.27) # "Shining Power" feat. Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso, Z Araru., Fukuo, momiji, Shaochi and suu (2012.07.07) # "Shining Power" -NG collection ver.- feat. Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso, Z Araru., Fukuo, momiji, Shaochi and suu (2012.07.16) # "KiLLER LADY" (2012.07.20) (Community only) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion" feat. Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso and Norakura (2012.08.10) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion" feat. Kimagure Prince and Θ (Shi-ta) (2012.08.23) # "Wakuteka Take a chance" feat. morning musumen. (2012.10.10) # "Aitai Aitai Aitaina" feat. Kimagure Prince, Shirofuku, Miume, Aikawa Kozue and Aoi (2012.11.13) # "Isogashii Hito no Tame no Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Kimagure Prince and Kihei (2012.11.23) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Kimagure Prince and Kihei (2012.11.23) # "Girls" feat. Kimagure Prince Ni-chan and Asupara private (2012.11.24) # "Sweet Time" feat. Kimagure Prince and K'suke (2012.12.18) # "Naichaukamo" feat. Kimagure Prince, aira*, Nokkuso, Z Araru., Fukuo, momiji, suu, Shaochi and chami (2012.12.24) # "War Cry ~ Idol Kidri de Nani ga Warui! ~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.03.09) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" feat. Kimagure Prince and Forgeru (2013.04.22) # "One・Two・Three" feat. morning musumen. (2013.05.02) # "Brainstorming" feat. Kimagure Prince and Aoi (2013.05.08) # "Tokyo Dennou Dantei Dan" feat. Kimagure Prince, Θ (Shi-ta), Norakura and Nokkuso original choreography(2013.06.02) # "Poker Face" feat. Kimagure Prince, Asupara and Asukyo (2013.06.12) # "Summer☆Venus ~ Manatsu no Idol ~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.08.10) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" (2013.09.15) # "Chankapana" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Forgeru, Nokkuso -Sing and Dance ver.-(2013.09.20) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" feat. morning musumen. (2013.10.09) # "Koshitantan" feat. Kimagure Prince, Shirofuku, Aoi -Sing and Dance ver.- (2014.02.28) # "Shabondama" feat. morning musumen. # "What is LOVE?" feat. morning musumen.(2014.05.09) }} Sample Video Gallery Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. KimaPri Aoi and Nozaki look so cute together they're like a couple and the son www.png|morning musumen. as seen in Summer Venus たじたじ＊ファンタジイ本当にぷりんすっぽい.jpeg|Kimagure Prince's current profile picture on Twitter かわいすぎ王子様.jpg|Kimagure Prince in Musumen.'s Summer Venus outfit Kimapuri008.jpg|Kimagure Prince in Musumen.'s official site kp.jpg|Full body picture of Kimagure Prince in Musumen.'s Wonder Dream Outfit External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi References